cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
VF Circuit
Vanguard Fight Circuit is also known as VF Circuit or Cardfight Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen. This circuit invites teams within Asia who have special Cardfight skills and allow them to show their skills around every part of Asia. The Circuit is organized by Takuto Tatsunagi, the chairman of Tatsunagi Foundation. Rules *Only invited teams can participate. *With the invitation the team can participate at any stage they want. *Each stage has its special rules. *The winning team will get the chance to meet the organizer of the Circuit. *The team should have have minimum 3 members. *Only one stage can exist, when a stage has been completed, another one shall then exist. Teams Japan *Team Q4 *Team Caesar (Formerly) *Team Asteroid (New Asteroid) *Team Handsome *Team Jurassic Army *Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars Singapore *Team S.I.T. Genius Seoul *Team Seven Seas Hong Kong *Team Lao *Team Battle Weeds JAPAN *Team Ninja *Team Divination *Team Movie Stars *Team Dreadnought Stages Stage 1: Singapore Stage Rules ''' *Name and information regarding to current opponent team will be kept secret. *All matches will be played at the same time. *All the opponents will be kept unseen i.e. you can fight with any of the member of that team. *Result of the player will be secret from other team members. '''Fights Stage 2: Seoul Stage Rules *It's a one day tournament. *The special rules of each fights will be different for each match and can affect either an individual cardfight or all three at once. *All players of the team shall fight at the same time. *The name of the opponent team will be revealed just before the match. Fights Special Rules *Fight 1: Team Q4 vs Team Seven Seas **Aichi's Fight: Players can do a drive trigger check for each of their attacking unit. But to control the amount of cards in one's hand, only the vanguard gets to keep their drive trigger cards, rear guard drive checks must go to the bottom of the deck during the close step after that unit attacked. **Misaki's Fight: Players have 30 seconds to complete their whole turn. If a player takes more than 30 seconds, it immediately moves to the End Phase of the turn and forfetting any attacks or actions not made during the turn. **Kamui's Fight: Blind Attack, each cardfighter cannot see the position of his opponent's field in terms of attack target, each target's location is randomized (i.e. The vanguard can end up on the left) and shuffles around after each turn. When each fighter attacks, they must declare a location whether a unit is there or not (if not then the attack fails). Once the attack target is revealed, the other player can declare guards. *Fight 2: Team New Asteroid vs Team Movie Stars *Unknown rule *Fight 3: Team New Asteroid vs Team Q4 **Each Player starts with 2 damage and loses at 8 damage. **Counter Blast can be performed from the begining of the fight if possible. *Fight 4: Team New Asteroid vs Team Caesar **Each player can only stand up to 3 rear guard units during their own Stand Phase. The Vanguard will still stand. Stage 3: Hong Kong Stage Rules *All fights will be played with the "Tag Fight Rules". *The team that reaches 9 damage in total first will lose the fight. *The fighter who starts last can attack first. *Team will fight in pairs. *Fighters can only attack the fighter in front of him/her. *Partners can guard, soul blast and counter blast for their partner but cannot attack during the other member's turn. *Unit skills only affect the player and his or her target (for example, Silent Tom can be blocked by a Grade 0 from your opponent's partner). This also affects perfect guard units. However, Skills that apply to all cardfighters can affect the partner and the opponents partner as well. *Partners are forbidden from seeing each other's cards in hand. Fights Stage 4: Japan Stage 'Rules ' *All the matches will be played as one on one *All the matches will be played within 3 stadiums. *Each member of a team has to go to the different stadium. *Each member in different stadiums will play as an individual and gain 1 point each for their team by winning their matches. At the end of the day, the team with the most points are declared the winner of the Stage. *It is possible that each member get to fight players which are not from same team. *The special reserves known as Team Unknown will also participate in the stage but not for winning but to make it more challenging for teams to acquire points. '''Team Unknown - '''Team Unknown comprise of many powerful fighters from different teams which are specially invited for Japan Stage to make it more challenging for teams to gain points. Team comprises of: *Jun Mutsuki as King Z *Yuri Usui as Queen Y *Tetsu Shinjou as Joker X Winners Winner's Gallery Category:Event